In the Past
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Short shot about something in their past. Booth and Bones have a similar aquaintance, but don't know it yet.This is just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know what you think!


This is a short shot or drabbleish that wouldn't leave my head. Sorry I kind of rushed it, and sorry I made Jared the bad guy. Bones isn't mine.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth turned the key and the car shuttered to a stop. Opening the door, he hopped out and ran around to Bones' side to open the door for her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I can open the door, Booth."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Bones... my family isn't exactly on speaking terms with Jared... I'm just here to ask for Mom why he skipped his parole... So if it's a little tense up there, just go with it ok?" Booth pleaded, leading her into the apartment building. They climbed three flights of stairs and stopped in front of apartment 3C. Booth rapped sharply on the door.

"Jared! I know you're in there. It's Seeley." He called out, and soon they heard a scuffling and the sound of a latch. The door swung in and a slightly older, slightly scruffier version of Booth stood framed in the doorway. Booth felt Bones bristle next to him with... fear? Before Booth could introduce them, Bones spoke.

"Mike?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Jared rocked back on his heels, hands in his pockets sheepishly. "Hey Tempie."

Built up anger exploded inside of Brennan. "_Don't _'Tempie' me, Mike! I spent an _entire year _looking over my shoulder. I filed a report, you know, and of course they never found you, you bastard! Your name isn't even Mike! I cannot believe this!" Bringing her hand to his face with an audable slap, she said, "Don't appologise to me, Mike. I don't care how young you were, you shouldn't have been drinking anyway! And I have three black belts now, so don't try anything! Go to hell!" And with that, she turned on her heel and fled down the stairs. Booth stood with his jaw almost hitting the floor.

He stared at his brother. "What was that all about?"

"Well..." Jared started, scratching his neck. "Tempie was..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Let's just say that Tempie is the reason that I am on parole in the first place."

Booth stuttered. "YOU? To Bones? But- Bones?" He turned around and punched the nearest wall. "_Jesus, _Jared! How could you?"

"Seeley, I was 19, drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing. I only learned her name, she learned mine. That was it, I'm not proud of what I did..." Jared tried to explain.

"You attacked her! Almost raped her! I had now idea that was Bones! Dear God, you-"

"Seeley! It was ten years ago! I spent my time, and... Bones seems ok." He hesetated at the nickname.

Booth advanced on his brother, pressing him against the wall and pulling out his gun. "No one calls her Bones but me." He said, his voice deadly low and protective. "The only reason I'm here is because Mom wants to ask if you are going to be off parole by Thanksgiving. I'm seriously considering throwing you right back in jail though."

"Seeley! I didn't know that it was _your _girl! I was 19, _you_ didn't even know her then! It's not like it'll ever happen again!" Jared excliamed, eyeing the gun nervously.

"It had better not, because if you come _anywhere _near MY girl again, you're going to seriously regret it. I'll tell Mom that's a 'no' on Thanksgiving." With that he withdrew his gun from his brother's throat and stalked off after Bones.

He found her pacing furiously in front of the SUV, muttering madly to herself.

"Bones." Booth started softly. Her eyes whipped up to meet his, and he could see the rage in them.

"I can't believe he's your brother, Booth! I spent a WHOLE YEAR scared and nervous. I wouldn't go out at night, I wouldn't go anywhere alone." Booth saw the determination all of a sudden come back to her eyes. Stepping to her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"No, I won't let you go back in there and beat the crap out of him. Yes, I would like to get something to eat, and yes you are taking the rest of the day off."

"You can't answer for me!" She pouted, her voice muffled into his neck.

"Yes I can. Listen, Bones..." Booth sighed heavily. "Sometimes people just make bad decisions, and then they have to deal with it the rest of their lives. You shouldn't have to suffer from his bad choices."

"But I did, and I'm over it now." She said bluntly.

"You need some ice cream, Bones." Booth said simply.

"Why would I need ice cream?"

"Its what girls do. It gives you a fuzzy feeling and you get sugar high."

"I don't know what that means, Booth." Booth just chuckled and lead her to the SUV.

"That's my girl."


End file.
